Unwritten Destiny III
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: The dragon is dead. The dwarves are left in a mountain piled high with gold with the exception of Bilbo, Faedra, and Tara. Laketown is gone by the fires of Smaug. War is coming and there is little chance any will survive, even from the help of the Iron Hills and Mirkwood, though Faedra may have another trick up her sleeve surprising everyone yet again. Please review.
1. the dragon is dead

A great roar was heard from the mountain. With her elf ears, Faedra could hear the beating of wings growing closer and closer by the second. Suddenly a rain of fire hit the town, making cries for help pierce the air.

"We need to leave," Faedra ordered, "Get him up."

"Come on brother," Fili said, but an angry Kili, obviously tired of feeling weak, shook him off.

"I'm fine," he said, "I can walk."

The door burst open and Tara stood there, a small red cut on her forehead, followed by Tauriel and Lia.

"Tara!" Faedra said, running up to hug her, "You're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, giving her a quick hug back, "Where's Kili?"

Faedra moved out of the way and she ran towards Kili. She gave him a sweet kiss, happy he's still alive.

"Quickly now," Lia said, breaking apart the couple, "We need to hurry."

"Into the boat," Tauriel ordered, gesturing to the stairs that led to the boat.

"We're not leaving," Bain said stubbornly," Not without our father and mother."

Autumn had left the children in search of Bard, but had not yet returned.

"If you stay here your sisters will die," Faedra said, wrapping Tilda in a blanket, "Is that what your father would want?"

Bain nodded his head and rushed to pick up Amber, who was still sleeping soundly. They quickly loaded themselves on the boat and set off. Tauriel grabbed one of the paddles to help the dwarves paddle the boat quickly. As they moved through the town Lia, being the only one there who was a mother, hugged the children to try and keep them from the terrible sights of Laketown.

"Look out!" Bain yelled.

Faedra looked up just in time to collide with a giant boat piled high with gold. Everyone screamed at the sudden jerk and Faedra glared at the man who was yelling at the guards to hurry up.

"Stop," Faedra said calmly and put her hand up to stop the boat under a bridge.

She looked around then pushed forward when it was safe to go. She heard the sound of an arrow flying through the air and bouncing off the dragon. Looking up she noticed a man on the bell tower shooting the dragon.

"Da!" Bain called out.

"Da!" Tilda yelled.

"He hit it!" Kili yelled over the commotion after Bard shot another arrow, "He hit the dragon!"

Faedra looked at Kili and Tara, who had determined looks in their eyes.

"He did!" Tara yelled at her, "He hit his mark, we saw!"

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide," Faedra said, looking away, "I fear nothing will."

As their boat passed under a hanging hook, Bain lept up and grabbed it, swinging towards the docks. The other reach to grab at him, but miss.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur yelled after him.

"Come back!" Fili called, "Bain, come back!"

"Leave him!" Tauriel said as she continued to paddle the boat, "We cannot go back!"

"Bain!" Tilda said, tears dotting her eyes.

Tara gave her a hug and she curled up in her chest.

* * *

Autumn walked through the town, calling out Bard's name. She felt as if she was walking for hours in circles. She took a right in a narrow alley where crates and food lay everywhere. She continued walking, until she felt a cold hand grab her arm. She spun around and came face to face with Alfrid.

She yanked her arm from his grasp, "What do you want, Alfrid?"

"Sorry love," he said, "But Master's orders."

Before she could register what he said, something hard hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. When she woke up, she found her wrists chained to a wall. The house looked vaguely familiar and she recognized it as the Master's house. She yanked at the chains, but no use. Her weapons were sitting across from her at the other side of the room, taunting her. The door opened and Alfrid stepped in, smiling down at her.

"Why am I here?" She spat.

He put a hand under her chin, lifting it so he could look at her face.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time," Autumn said a little louder, "Why am I here?!"

"Haven't you heard?" Alfrid asked, "You and the Master are to be married tonight."

"I would never marry him," Autumn screamed, "You snake."

"Ah but you have to," Alfrid said, pulling out a piece of paper, "It states here that the Master can choose whoever he wishes to be his bride whether she be married to another or not."

"My only love is to Bard and Bard alone," Autumn said, "There is nothing you can do to change that."

"We shall see," Alfrid smiled and walked away, slamming the door.

Autumn pulled at the chains again, before she heard screams from outside. There was a bright orange color like the sun outside the house.

"Faster now!" she heard the voice of the Master yell through the house, "I'm trying to evacuate myself here! Careful, men. Never mind the books! Get on, get the rest of it!"

"But Sire," an unknown voice said, "Should we not try to save the town?"

"The town is lost!" the Master cried, "Save the gold!"

"You heard him," another voice yelled.

Autumn felt disgusted at the moment. She wished she could beat that man to a pulp, but she was still chained to the wall. The house made a sudden lurch to one side, making her groan as she hit her head against the wall. Her weapons came tumbling to the wall next to her and she reached for the dagger that had imbedded itself right above her right hand. She started trying to pick the lock, slipping every few time giving her small cuts. Finally, she undid both chains and strapped her weapons back onto her body.

Before she could take a step, the house started to fall. She ran and jumped through the window, shattering the glass. She rolled onto a house that was currently on fire. In the distance she could see the Master on a boat full of gold, bumping into a smaller boat. She could see Tilda, Sigrid, Tara, Faedra, Lia, Tauriel, the dwarves, and Amber. She was about to regroup with them when she heard a shrill scream. Looking to her right, the orphanage was currently on fire with children still inside.

She ran to their aid, jumping onto houses and landing by the entrance. She ran in, running up the crumbling steps. She burst through one of the doors and found three children, cowering in the corner. She pulled them up and was about to lead them back down the steps when they fell. Instead, Autumn led them, up the steps finding more children along the way. They burst through the roof and she looked around before her eyes caught sight of Bard and Bain on the bell tower.

"Bard!" Autumn yelled and he glanced at her before looking back at the dragon, who had currently landed.

"Is that your wife as well?" the dragon, Smaug asked, "You cannot save her from the fire. She will burn with you and your son!"

Bard looked scared and started to rethink what he was about to do.

"Bard don't listen to him!" Autumn yelled, "Block him out. He is trying to strike fear in your heart."

Bard's expression didn't change and he loosened the bow a little.

"Bard! Look at me!" Autumn tried one last time making him look her in the eyes, "I love you."

Bard's senses seemed to come back as he directed his attention back on the dragon and pulled back the bowstring again. She heard a child scream and she looked to see that the fire had grown more rapidly. She ran to the edge of the house, looking down at the murky waters.

"Grab each other's hands," Autumn yelled.

The children obeyed, some crying, and linked hands and arms.

"On the count of three we are going to jump," Autumn said.

She could feel the heat beneath her feet, showing that the fire was on the floor just beneath her.

"One….Two…" She yelled, "Three!"

She jumped, pulling all the children with her. The fire just burst through the roof when the last child was pulled off. They landed with a giant splash into the water. The world seemed to have slowed for a second when Autumn went under. She could see all the children swimming upwards, some getting help from older orphans. Under the water it felt so calm. No sounds of screams, no burning houses, no dragons, no danger.

She wished she could just float down to the bottom and rest. Her eyelids started to close when she was snapped out of her daze. No, her children needed her, Bard needed her. She swam up and her head burst above the freezing water. She gasped for air and helped some of the children load into some boats by the docks.

As soon as they started to row the boats, a yell of pain was heard high above their heads. Looking up all they could see was smoke, but out of the smoke the bell tower tumbled in the water. Autumn leaned over the boat and Bard and Bain appeared above the water. She helped them up as the sounds of Smaug's wheezing and crying died down.

The sun was just starting to peak over the mountain and they rowed towards the docks. As soon as they exit the boats, Autumn hugged Bard tightly making sure he didn't leave her again. She then hugged Bain and a few of the orphans. She looked up at the sun that had now risen over the mountains and for the first time that day she smiled.


	2. sickness in the mind

Faedra exit the boat, looking at the now destroyed town. People ran into the water, helping up the people who needed it. A man with black hair and pale skin screamed as he crawled out of the water. None payed him any attention, much to his dismay. He didn't look at all hurt so Faedra walked on with Tilda and Sigrid. They called out their parents' names, but found no one.

Faedra stopped and noticed Tara and Kili speaking, their foreheads pressed together. Tara looked Faedra's way and she nodded. She let Sigrid and Tilda know she was leaving and approached the boat Fili, Oin, and Bofur had pushed into the water.

She sat in the back with Tara while the dwarves rowed on. She didn't even take a glance back at the town as her mind was filled with thoughts of what were to happen in the mountain.

"Is that my bag?" Tara broke her from her thoughts.

Faedra looked down and just noticed the brown bag hanging around her shoulder. She had forgotten all about it until now.

"Oh right," Faedra said, handing it her, "I thought you might want it."

Tara smiled as she opened it.

"Thank you," she said, looking at her sister.

Faedra smiled back and looked ahead, going back to her thoughts. They reached land when the boat lurched forward a bit and they got out quickly.

"We have a long walk ahead of us," Fili said, taking charge like Thorin would have.

There were the sound of galloping and Faedra immediately stepped in front of Tara, her bow ready. A streak of black caught her eye and from behind the hill, Daeroch appeared. He had a few wild horses behind him, as he once was a wild horse himself.

"Daeroch!" Faedra said, running up to her horse.

She hugged him and they put their foreheads together.

" _I have missed you, my friend,"_ She spoke in elvish.

He shook his head in response, neighing quietly.

"Hop on," Faedra said, gesturing to the horses.

"How are we going to get on?" Tara asked, "They're half our size."

Faedra sighed and led them towards some rocks as she knew they would decline if she tried to give them a boost herself. After getting situated, they started the ride up the hill and towards the mountain. As soon as they saw the destruction at the front gate, they jumped off the horses and ran in.

"No wait!" Faedra said, but they had already left.

She dismounted Daeroch and ran after the dwarves and Tara. When she entered, Bilbo was talking to them, but Fili walked away down the steps. Biblo called after Fili, trying to get him to stop, but failing miserably. She followed the dwarves down the steps, scared to find what was down there. When she came into view, she was so full of shock that she had no words. She could tell that the sickness had already started growing in Thorin's mind, possessing him.

"Gold - Gold beyond measure," Thorin said softly, but it echoed through the cavern, "Beyond sorrow and grief. Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror."

He suddenly flung something high into the air to where they were standing on a stairwell landing, and Fili caught it. It was a giant blood red jewel.

"Welcome, my sister's sons," Thorin said, putting his hand across his chest, then spreading them out, "To the kingdom of EREBOR."

Faedra put her hands on Fili and Kili's shoulders, turning them away.

"Go find the others," she whispered and they nodded quietly.

She had looked at Thorin sadly and walked back up the stone steps, not wanting to see the greed in his eyes any longer.

Autumn and Bard stumbled through the bustling town. The children had long but left them to go help the other towns people. Bain walked by their side as they looked for the girls. Autumn heard a Tilda and Sigrid calling for them and she led them to their voices. When they came into a clearing, Alfrid was raising his hand ready to strike Hilda. Bard quickly reached up and grabbed his arm, whispering in his ear. He spun him around and Bain tripped him, making Autumn smile.

"Da! Mum!" she heard Tilda call out.

When she looked up the small child was running towards them, arms open. Autumn stepped on top of Alfrid, making him groan in pain, and embraced both Sigrid, Tilda, and Amber in a tight hug.

"It's alright," Bard reassured.

"My baby," Autumn said happily, taking Amber into her arms.

She rocked her back and forth, smiling down at her. Bard had his hand on Autumn's shoulder and was letting Amber grasp his finger.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon!" Percy announced, "I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down. He shot him dead, with a black arrow."

"And Autumn saved all those orphan children," Ava said, "Jumped in the water with every one of them. I saw it myself."

The townspeople began cheering, patting the family on the shoulders. Suddenly Alfrid appeared, raising both Autumn and Bard's arms.

"ALL HAIL - TO THE DRAGONSLAYER AND THE RESCUER!" Alfrid called out, "ALL HAIL - KING BARD AND QUEEN AUTUMN!"

Bard and Autumn yanked their arms away from Alfrid's grasp, but he kept his raised.

"I have said it many times - This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!"

"Do not call us that!" Bard said, "I'm not the master of this town."

He turned in a circle, looking for the Master.

"WHERE IS HE?" Bard called out in a rage, "WHERE'S THE MASTER?"

"I still owe that man a nice painful beating for trying to marry me," Autumn said through gritted teeth.

Bard looked at her confused, "He tried to marry you?"

Autumn nodded and Hilda answered Bard's question, "Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt. You would know!"

She pointed at Alfrid, who looked scared.

"You helped him empty the treasury," Hilda said.

"No - I tried to stop him," Alfrid lied.

The people yelled at him angrily, calling him a traitor and a mongrel. Alfrid hid behind Bard and Autumn, hoping for some protection. Bard and Autumn however stood there, not helping at all.

"I pleaded," he tried again, "I pleaded. I said, 'Master - NO!'"

As the people continued to yell abuse at him, Alfrid looked terrified.

"Think of the children," he said.

Alfrid grabbed Tilda, holding her in front of him.

"Will nobody think of the children?!" Alfrid asked.

Tilda angrily stomped on his foot, making Autumn smile a bit.

"Come here Tilda," she said then whispered, "Good job."

Several men grabbed Alfrid, raising him up, preparing to hang him with a rope. He screamed with fear and Bard stepped in to stop the people.

"Enough! Let him go! Let him go!" Bard called out angrily.

The people quiet down and let Alfrid fall to the ground. Bard turned about, addressing them all.

"Look around you!" he said, "Have you not had your fill of death?"

Autumn approached Bard to stand by his side, Alfrid popped up but Autumn kicked him back down.

"Winter is upon us," Autumn announced, "We must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, should tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left - follow should Bard. We must salvage what we can."

"What then?" Hilda asked worryingly, "What do we do then?"

"We find shelter," Bard said.

The townspeople followed Autumn and Bard as they headed away. Amber let out a small cry and Autumn started to rock her, trying to shush her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly.

She looked around and noticed Bard.

"Bard," she called out, "Can you help me."

He approached her and she showed him the strings of her leather corset that she wore over her shirt. He undid them and she lifted her shirt and pulled it over Amber so that she could eat.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "You look troubled."

"I'm just thinking is all," Bard reassured her.

She nodded and he stalked off to help the rest of the men and women. She looked up towards the mountain and sighed. She knew it was the only place where they could most likely seek refuge, but with the little food and water they had, she didn't know how much time they had left. As soon as Amber finished, she handed her to Sigrid and went to help the men. They would need to hurry if they were to beat the snow.


	3. hope to not be late

Faedra stood on a ledge with Thorin as he shouted orders to the dwarves below about the Arkenstone.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!" Thorin ordered, "All of you - No one rests until it is found!"

Faedra looked on helplessly, keeping her mouth shut about what was happening to Thorin. It was not yet the time for Thorin to know what was happening to him. She was leaning against the wall of the doorway, looking at him with an expressionless face. He took no notice of her and she watched as Biblo exit the room.

She followed him silently, taking many twist and turns until they reached the ramparts of the front gate. He sat down looking forward. She hid in the shadows, peaking over the corner so she could see him. He looked around and reached into his pocket, pulling out the Arkenstone. She sighed in relief that the stone was not with the gold.

If Thorin had found that stone, he would be as mad as ever. She took a few steps back before turning and leaving Bilbo. All she could do now was hope that Thorin never finds it or finds the keeper of the stone.

* * *

Tara walked through the piles of gold, looking for a stone she had never even seen. Every now and then she would pick up a stone, but throw it back over her shoulder. A few times she heard and yelp of pain, but she didn't bother turning around. Kili was only a few feet away from her and he would send her reassuring smiles every now and then.

Her legs were starting to ache and she was getting a headache from looking at all this gold. After many complaints, Thorin finally allowed them to rest after speaking with Faedra. They walked through the halls and Kili led her into a room he had found. The room was quite nice looking, despite the dust and few broken things.

The door behind her closed and when she turned, Kili crashed his lips onto hers. She kissed back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Everything, the stress, the frustration, the aching, it all went away at that moment. Slowly their clothes started to disappear and forgotten.

"Are you sure?" Kili asked, breaking the kiss.

Tara nodded, panting a little, and he kissed her softly before continuing on. They went on through the night, full of lust and love.

* * *

Amara walked through the town as people were packing up things and carrying them to some unbroken wagons. Legolas had left her to find the one in charge, leaving her to help the anyone who needed it. She saw the same lanky man that had been screaming in the water dump a pile of sticks on an old lady who already had her hands full. Full of rage, she stormed over to the woman, pulling off the extra load and dumping it back into the man's arms.

"Pull your own weight, why don't you?" Amara said angrily.

"I don't answer to the likes of you, pointy ears," the man shot back, dropping the sticks at her feet.

She pulled out a dagger, twirling it in her fingers, making a sound of metal meeting wind. He immediately looked frightened as he looked at the knife.

"I would not antagonize her," Legolas spoke behind him, "She is known quite well to have a short temper."

He nodded and picked up the pile, running away quickly. She noticed Tauriel and Lia heading there way and they both approached them to close the distance quicker.

"You saw something out there," Tauriel said, looking into Legolas's eyes.

"The orc I pursued out of Laketown - I know who he is," he said.

"Bolg," Amara spoke for him, "A spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north."

Legolas nodded before continuing, "These orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of…"

"Gundabad," Amara said in a whisper.

Tauriel and Lia stared in shock.

"Gundabad?" Lia asked, not believing she heard right.

"An orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains," Legolas explained.

An elf from Mirkwood rode up on a horse and addressed Legolas.

" _My Lord Legolas,"_ he spoke in elvish, _"I bring word from your Father. You are to return to him immediately with your wife."_

He nodded and addressed Tauriel, _"Come, Tauriel."_

" _My Lord,"_ the elf interrupted him, _"Tauriel is banished."_

" _Banished?"_ Amara asked in surprise.

"You may tell my father: If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me,"Legolas spoke.

" _Or me,"_ Amara said, standing by Legolas.

"Legolas, Amara," Tauriel said, "It is your King's command"

" _Yes, he is our King and my father-in-law,"_ Amara said, _"But he does not command my heart, nor his."_

Legolas grabbed Amara's hand and turned them away from the messenger, Lia and Tauriel at their heels.

"We ride north," Legolas said, "Will you come with us?"

"To where?" Lia asked confused, Tauriel sharing the same look.

"To Gundabad," Amara said as if it were obvious.

They mounted two horses, two on each, and rode past the Laketown people who were beginning their long trek. They rode through the dreary forest, past streams and rivers, and over grassy hilltops. They traveled for days, not stopping except to let the horses rest for a bit. The bright sun was starting to be masked by gray clouds and the grass was turning into bits of rock and stone. The air started to smell foul and there wasn't an ounce of life to be seen.

They stopped their horses at the bottom of a rock scramble and ran up a rocky outcrop. They crouched behind some rocks at the top and saw a fortress ahead.

"Gundabad," Amara said in disgust.

"What lies beyond?" Tauriel asked curiously.

"An old enemy," Legolas answered, "The ancient kingdom of Angmar. This fortress was once its stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories, forged their weapons of war."

A light flickered in a window of the fortress, then disappeared.

"A light!" Lia said, "I saw movement."

"We wait for the cover of night. It is a fell place," Amara explained, "In another age our people waged war on those lands."

Legolas paused, looking pained. Amara lay a hand on his shoulder to help reassure him.

"My mother died there," Legolas told, "My father does not speak of it. There is no grave, no memory, nothing."

They sat quietly for the rest of the time, hearing nothing but the soft wind blowing around dust and dirt. Hours later, the sky had started to darken.

" _If we are going in,"_ Tauriel said, _"We should move now_

Suddenly, massive bats burst above their hiding spot, screeching and flying around.

" _They are swarming,"_ Lia pointed out.

"These bats are bred for one purpose," Legolas said.

"For what?" Tauriel and Lia asked in unison.

"For war," Amara answered for Legolas.

As the bats swarmed overhead, a figure rode out on a Warg. It was Bolg, dressed for battle. He raised his mace and shouted out a command; trumpets sounded, and gates in the bottom of the fortress opened, releasing rank upon rank of massive orcs. Each wielded a giant spear at least three times longer than the orcs' height. The massive army began marching away, with the bats following and wheeling overhead.

" _We must warn the others,"_ Lia said, standing up.

" _We may be too late, hurry!"_ Amara warned.

The four stood up and ran down the rocky slope. Just as they were about to mount their horses, Lia and Amara's assassin crystal necklaces started to glow. Legolas and Tauriel stood in shock as they just watched Lia and Amara's transfixed expressions. The crystal light quickly died down and Amara and Lia looked frightened.

"War is coming," was all Amara said, quickly mounting the horse.

Legolas didn't press for any more details and mounted the steed as well. They rode away, back down the path they came. They only hoped they weren't too late.


	4. gifts and losses

Tara lay in her bed, her eyes closed not wanting to open them. The memory from last night kept replaying in her mind. She could feel Kili's arm resting on her hip above the covers. Her hair lay over her shoulder and her skin was pushed against his bare chest.

She felt her her hair being pulled out of the way and small, light kisses were planted on her neck. She started to move and she forced her eyes open. She felt Kili smile against her neck as he continued planting kisses up and down.

"I could get use to waking up like this," Tara said with a smile.

She turned so she lay on her back and she stared into Kili's handsome brown eyes. She laced her hands around his neck and gave him a sweet, deep kiss. She broke it quickly though and sat up.

"We should probably get up," Tara said, "Before the others become suspicious."

She pulled the covers away, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, tossing her back on the bed.

"You should stay a little longer," Kili said, "I'm still not finished."

He kissed her gently on the lips, but she deepened it making him smile. She released first and looked into his eyes a second time.

"Come now," she ordered, "Thorin will be wondering where we are."

She grabbed his tunic and tossed it to him, landing on his face. He frowned as he pulled the shirt off. She started to dress herself, looking around for her lost clothing. After putting everything back on, she started to tie her tunic until a pair of arms snaked around her waist. A pair of warm lips connected with her cheek and made it down her neck again.

"Kili stop it," Tara laughed, "You're being such a distraction."

Kili only smiled as he continued on. Tara spun around so she was facing him. She kissed him lightly, making sure not to deepen it.

"Come now," she said, "We don't want Thorin in any more of a rage than he is already."

Kili only sighed but nodded. They headed out together, their hands brushing against each other every now and then. They had realized they had slept through the night and day, as it was slowly growing dark. When they had arrived, the dwarves were pulling up rocks to cover the entrance to Erebor. Faedra was standing off in the corner of the shadows with her hood over her head, watching silently like the assassin she was.

"What is going on?" Tara asked, approaching her.

"Survivors of Laketown have reached Dale," Faedra spoke, no emotion lacing her words, "Thorin is covering the entrance to keep others out."

Tara's expression quickly turned to shock. Not just from Thorin not honoring his word to the people, but Faedra didn't seem the least bit upset nor was she stopping the dwarves. She almost seemed like she was under a spell, so transfixed in her own thoughts. Tara turned and went to help the dwarves load up the large stones. She wanted to be as much help to the dwarves as possible and to stay on Thorin's good side, if he still had one.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won," Thorin explained, "I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Laketown have nothing," Kili said, dropping a wagon he was pulling, "They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what _they_ have lost," Thorin spat, "I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for."

Thorin looked out at the city of Dale, where many fires could be seen lit by the people. He then turned and shouted to the dwarves.

"More stone!" He ordered, "BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!"

* * *

Faedra left and walked through the halls that were littered with different gems and coins. Something beautiful caught the corner of her eye and she approached it. She carefully picked up the white necklace, lifting it to get a better look. They were the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen, they sparkled like the stars in the sky as if they were made by pure starlight.

"The white gems of Lasgalen," Thorin said behind her, "I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for those."

Faedra turned so she was face to face with Thorin.

"I can see why," Faedra said, looking back down at the necklace, "They look to be made by the stars in the sky."

She placed the necklace back into Thorin's hand before starting to walk away. Thorin stopped her by calling her out.

"Take it," he said, holding out the necklace, "Let it be a gift of our friendship."

Faedra grabbed it with her delicate fingers, admiring it.

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head a little.

He did the same and Faedra froze for a second.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing her alertness.

"Someone is approaching Erebor," she said, "I hear hoofbeats."

They quickly walked back towards the front gate where the rest of the dwarves were working. Faedra carefully put the necklace into a pouch she carried and tied it to her belt loop before following Thorin.

* * *

Autumn and Bard led the townspeople into Dale. Everyone was cold, tired, and hungry.

"Come on, keep moving," Bard ordered.

"SIRE! Sire!" Alfrid called, "Up here"

Bard looked up to see Alfrid on one of the city walls. He went to join him, leaving Autumn with the children. She pressed Amber close to her chest and tucking her under her coat to keep her warm. Bard came back shortly, telling the townspeople to rest and get settled. He approached Autumn, pecking her on the lips and take Amber from her. He hadn't been able to properly hold Amber since he met the dwarves.

Amber cooed at Bard's touch as he rocked her back and forth. Autumn left to go and help the wounded as best she could. She was no healer, but she did know a thing or two from the time she had spent living in the wild. Her body ached and her eyes were starting to droop, but she willed herself to stay awake. Bard approached her, Amber know sleeping soundly.

"You should get some rest," Bard said, "You need it."

Autumn, not having the energy to fight back, nodded her head and walked towards Sigrid. Sigrid and Tilda were laying out a few blankets that they had, so they may all rest. She looked up and noticed the blazers were lit at the mountain.

"Who is taking the night watch?" Autumn asked.

"Alfrid is," Bard said, making Autumn's eyes widen.

"Alfrid?" she asked making sure she heard right, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Do not worry," Bard said, "Just sleep and don't worry about anything else."

She sighed, but nodded. She lay down and sleep took her as soon as her head hit the ground.


	5. call of the assassins

It had felt like Autumn had slept for only a few minutes before she was woken up from her slumber. Bard shook her gently, making her look up groggily.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, yawning.

"A while actually," Bard said, "The elves from Mirkwood are here. They brought food and water."

Autumn was now in sitting position, a smile forming on her face but it quickly faltered.

"What is wrong then?" she asked looking at Bard's glum expression.

"King Thranduil has brought an army of elves to wage war against the dwarves for a handful of gems," Bard explained, "I am about to leave to try and reason with Thorin. Do you wish to join me?"

Autumn nodded and quickly got up, brushing herself off. Bard mounted a white horse and she followed on the same white mare. They rode through the dead, empty plain and towards the mountain which now had a stone covered entrance.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain!" Bard called out when he noticed the dwarves heads popping up from the stone wall, "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin yelled so Bard and Autumn could hear.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in?" Bard asked, "Like a robber in his hole?"

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed," Thorin spoke.

"My lord," Autumn called out,"We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with us?"

Thorin nodded, and stepped away from the platform. Bard and Autumn dismounted the horse and crossed the bridge in front of the gate. As they approached the blockade, a raven flew out of the opening above the gate, cawing loudly. Bard noticed a hole built into the blockade, and Thorin strode up to the other end of the hole.

"I'm listening," Autumn could hear Thorin say.

She stood next to Bard, but could not see through it as it could only fit the head of one person.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge," Bard said, "A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door," Thorin said angrily.

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms," Bard threatened.

"Your threats do not sway me," Thorin said calmly.

"What of your conscience?" Bard asked, trying another approach, "Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!"

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Thorin spoke, his calmness disappearing.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard said angrily.

"A bargain?" Thorin yelled in a rage, "What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer, why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word," Bard said, pleadingly, "Does that mean nothing?"

She heard nothing from Thorin after Bard spoke. She exchanged a confused look with Bard until Thorin yelled, "Be gone, ere arrow fly!"

Bard slapped the rock angrily and was about to walk away when Autumn stopped him.

"Wait," Autumn said, grabbing his arm, "Let me try."

She approached the opening and called out, "Faedra?"

Faedra soon appeared at the opening, her hood over her head but not enough to cover her entire face like she would do in battle. She looked at her, no emotion on her face which was no surprise to Autumn as Faedra was quite good at hiding her feelings.

"Please Faedra," Autumn said, "A deal was struck with the dwarves and the people of Laketown."

"If Thorin does not wish to honor his word then so be it," Faedra said, "The Laketown people are none of my concern."

"Faedra," Autumn said more pleadingly, "You of all people know how important it is to honor your word. Please just speak with Thorin. Try and persuade him to honor his deal. There will be no need for war then."

Faedra looked at Autumn's pleaded eyes.

"War is upon us whether Thorin honors his word or not," Faedra said, "There is nothing I can do to change that."

With that she disappeared behind the wall, her footsteps fading away. Autumn looked forward in pure shock. She left feeling upset and angry at the same time. They both mounted the horse and rode back towards Dale.

* * *

Faedra stood at the top of the wall, the wind blowing the front pieces of her dark hair. She stared out into oblivion trying to decide on a choice that she alone had to make. Night had fallen and Faedra offered to take a full night watch. She heard shuffling to her right and noticed Bilbo walking silently towards the wall. He looked down, looking like he needed to go down because his life depended on it.

"Where are you going at such a time?" Faedra asked, only moving her head to look at Bilbo.

"Oh...um...nowhere…" Bilbo said, "Nowhere special."

He was about to turn, but Faedra stopped him.

"Is it safe?" She asked, now looking forward.

"I-is what safe?" Bilbo asked, acting confused.

Faedra spun around, giving him a look that he knew what she was talking about. She pulled out some elven rope she kept with her and tied it on a hook. She tossed it so it ran down the wall and she looked at Bilbo.

"Go," Faedra ordered, "Keep it safe. Be sure to not return with it."

Bilbo gave her a nod of understanding and thanks. He quickly climbed down the wall as Faedra watched him run over statues and stones. He disappeared in the darkness and she pulled out her necklace. She knew what she had to do.

Finally composing herself, she pulled out her sword and in the hilt of the sword a small dagger was hidden. She pulled it out and took off the necklace that all assassin's bore. She held it up in front of her and started spinning the dagger around the necklace. She started chanting something in elvish, speaking with great power and leadership.

As she spoke the crystal started to glow as did the dagger. After the last line she pointed the dagger into the air and a burst of light shot out of it and exploded in the sky. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. She stared on, knowing there was no turning back now, and sheathed her sword. She put her necklace back on and all she could do now was hope they would arrive in time.

She heard a small whistle of an arrow flying through the air and put her hand up in front of her chest, catching it. The tip was less than an inch from piercing her heart, but she did not seem fazed. She pulled out her notebook, scribbling something on one page. She ripped it out and stuck it on the arrow that almost killed her. She aimed and fired into the air.

* * *

Autumn sat with Bard as Bilbo explained the reasons why he brought the Arkenstone. Suddenly her necklace started to glow and it lifted up in front of her face. Thranduil, Bilbo, and Bard stared in surprise and awe.

" _Bring forth the assassins of Middle earth,"_ She heard the voice of Faedra speak in her head, _"Your leader is calling for you all to come forth, to join me on the battlefield. Come and stand with me one last time, at the great kingdom of Erebor."_

The light died down and she noticed everyone around her looking at her confusingly, except Gandalf.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked the question everyone had on their minds.

"I have been summoned," Autumn said, "Faedra has summoned the assassins, to fight with her. Which could only mean…"

"War is coming," Gandalf interrupted.

"Yes, but I do not believe it is a war against dwarves, men, and elves," Autumn said.

"No Autumn," Gandalf said, "It is not."

"Faedra must have a good reason to do this," Autumn said, "She has only ever summoned the assassins once and that was to wage war against a kingdom that was kidnapping and abusing others like me."

"How many more are there?" Bard questioned.

"Too many to count," Autumn spoke, "The assassins are like the shadows that protect people, elves, and dwarves, even when they don't know it. They will travel from town to town or stay in the same place. Some travel or live in the woods. Others will travel in groups. No one assassin knows the true amount, not even the leader herself. The only thing we all know is that we are all loyal to our master and to one another, no matter how much one despises another."

Bard nodded his head in understandment. An elf guard suddenly appeared at the entrance of the tent.

"My Lord," he said, "We spotted something strange at the mountain."

Thranduil walked out of the tent, everyone else following behind.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked.

"We saw a flash of light, My Lord," another elf spoke, "Then this was shot from the mountain."

He handed over a slip of paper with a hole through it.

 _You are fighting the wrong battle,_

 _King Thranduil_

"So is this really what she believes?" Thranduil asked himself.

There was a silence in the air, waiting for the king's response.

"We march to the mountain at first light," Thranduil commanded, "The dwarves are out of time."

The elven guards nodded and Autumn and Gandalf shared frightened looks.


	6. armies arrival

Faedra watched the approaching army of elves, Thranduil in the center on his steed. She sat on the ledge of the stone, her back against a wall. One leg rested limply over the open side of the wall. Thorin walked up the stone steps, looking over the top. The rest of the dwarves joined suite. Thorin immediately drew an arrow and shot it at the feet of Thranduil's steed.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" he yelled.

The dwarves on the wall cheered and shook their weapons. Thranduil stared at Thorin angrily, then slightly tilted his head. Instantly, several rows of Elves near the front of the army pulled out their bows, nocking their arrows and aiming at the dwarves, all in one fluid motion. The dwarves' cheering is cut off abruptly as all of them but Thorin duck behind the ramparts. After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil raised his hand, and the elves easily put away their arrows. Thorin still kept his bow drawn, though.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted," Thranduil said.

Faedra's looked up in interest and stared at Thranduil.

"What payment?" Thorin asked angrily, "I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

"We have this," Bard said, reaching into his coat pocket.

He pulled out the Arkenstone, holding it above his head. Thorin, shocked, lowered his bow. Faedra breathed a sigh of relief when she now knew Bilbo had listened to her orders.

"They have the Arkenstone?" Kili said in disbelief, "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it - in our good will," Autumn said.

"But first he must honor his word," Bard finished for her.

"They are taking us for fools," Thorin whispered, "This is a ruse, a filthy lie."

Faedra looked at Thorin in surprise, though she did not show it. She knew this was part of the worsening sickness in his mind.

"THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN!" Thorin yelled, "IT IS A TRICK!"

"It-It's no trick," Bilbo said behind him, "The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Thorin's expression quickly changed to a mixture of sorrow and anger. Thorin, Tara, and the other dwarves looked at Bilbo in shock. Faedra was the only one to look at him with understanding in her eyes.

"You…" Thorin spat.

"I took it as my fourteenth share," Bilbo admitted.

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

Thorin tosses his bow in anger and began walking towards Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you," Bilbo said, "Many times I wanted to, but..."

"But what, thief?!" Thorin asked, his anger boiling to the point where Faedra was now standing.

"You are changed, Thorin!" Bilbo spoke with truth, "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!" Thorin said, then yelled, "Throw him from the rampart!"

Bilbo looked up shocked. The other dwarves, rather than obeying Thorin, stepped away from Bilbo in confusion. Thorin, surprised, that no one obeyed him grabbed Fili's arm.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he yelled.

Fili quickly shook him away with worry on his face.

"I will do it myself!" Thorin said and lunged at Bilbo.

"CURSE YOU!" he shouted, "Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!"

"No!" Faedra shouted, approaching Bilbo.

When she reached him, however, Thorin lifted one arm to shake off some dwarves and ended up knocking Faedra backwards. She tripped over the edge of the wall and her heart stopped for a second. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Faedra!" she could hear Autumn yell with worry.

She looked up at who had caught her and found Tara looking down at her. She clutched her hand and Faedra quickly hoisted herself back up. Suddenly, Gandalf appeared, striding through the armies. His voice is magically amplified to incredibly loud, deep, and powerful tones.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR…" Gandalf said, then his voice went to normal, "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

Thorin slowly lets Bilbo up, and some of the other dwarves rushed to help him up.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards..." Thorin yelled, "Or Shire-rats!"

"Are we resolved?" Autumn asked, "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised."

Thorin, breathing heavily, looked to a ridge in the distance, as if looking for someone or something. Faedra stood up and looked to where he was looking. Then an aching feeling came to her gut.

 _Oh he did not_ Faedra thought in disbelief.

"Give us your answer!" Bard said, "Will you have peace or war?"

As Thorin bowed his head, a large raven flew up to the ramparts and perched beside him. Thorin and the raven stared at each other. Faedra looked at it with horror as she knew what it meant.

"No," she whispered when she heard the echoing footsteps of an army growing closer.

"I will have war!" Thorin said angrily.

Faedra looked over at another ridge, in worry. She knew it wouldn't be for another little while until her army will have arrived. All she could do was hope that Azog's army arrived before the dwarves, men, and elves tear one another apart.

"Good morning! How are we all?" Dain asked rather sarcastically, "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!"

The townspeople, clutching their weapons, stepped back in fear, while the Elves pulled out their swords and stepped forward.

Dain then shouted, "All of you, right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard shouted.

"Come now, lord Dain!" Gandalf tried to reason with him.

"Gandalf the Grey," Dain said, "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves!" Gandalf spoke, "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf!" Dain said stubbornly, "Not least this faithless woodland sprite! He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Thranduil smiled furiously, and the Erebor dwarves cheered. Faedra put her hands to her head and rested her elbows on the rocks.

"He's clearly mad," Thranduil said, "Like his cousin!"

"You hear that, lads?!" Dain called out, turning his pig to rejoin his army, "Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

All the Iron Hills Dwarves started to shout in dwarvish.

"Enough," Faedra shouted, "All of you. Do you not realize that all of you are fighting the wrong war? Azog has hundred, thousands, perhaps millions of orc leagues heading our way. All of you need to put aside your petty differences and fight the real war. Gandalf and myself seem to be the only ones who know that. Are all of you really that dim witted?"

There was a lot of yelling thrown back at Faedra as many felt offended by her remark. The earth started to rumble and Faedra looked up in fear.

"Were-worms," she whispered.

At the spur of the mountains where the rumbling was coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, broke through the rocks. Their mouths were essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. The human, elf, and dwarf armies looked on in shock.

Azog could be seen up on Ravenhill, a huge signalling contraption stood behind him. An orc horn sounds in the distances and legions of orcs start to pour out of the were-worm tunnels. Dain started to lead his battle towards the oncoming army.

"I'm going over the wall!" Fili said bravely, "Who's coming with me?"

The other dwarves cheered and agreed, preparing to climb down.

"Stand down!" Thorin ordered.

"What?" asked one dwarf.

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked in disbelief.

"I said STAND DOWN!" Thorin repeated himself.

Faedra looked at the oncoming battle, pity in her eyes. She looked back at Thorin who had his back towards her. Anger was slowly starting to build up inside her. She had been patient this long, but now her patience was coming to an end.


	7. A time of patience

Autumn watched as the elves and dwarves fought bravely. Meanwhile, she was forced to run back to Dale because of another approaching army.

"My children! Where are my children?" Bard immediately asked the fleeing townspeople.

"I saw them," one woman said, "They were down in the old market."

"The market?!" Autumn asked, "Where are they now? Tilda! Sigrid!"

Percy ran up at the head of a company of the Laketown soldiers.

"Bard, Autumn," he said out of breath, "Orcs are storming over the causeway!"

"I'll get the bowmen to the eastern parapet," Autumn said, "Hold them off for as long as I can!"

"No!" Bard immediately said.

"Bard, I am an assassin," Autumn said, "I can fend for myself."

"But the children need you," Bard said, "I need you. I do not think I could live without you and neither will the children."

Autumn smiled a little and put a hand on his cheek.

"The children need a father as much as they need a mother," she spoke softly, "Do not worry about me. I will come back to you, I promise."

She kissed him one last time, making sure it lasted in case it was to be their last. She gave one last longing look at him before turning away.

"Archers," Autumn commanded, "This way!"

She led them up to one of the high stone wall that was not yet broken.

"Archers," Autumn yelled so they could hear, "Prepare to fire!"

Everyone loaded their bows and pointed them at the orc army.

"Fire!"

The arrows were released and killed the orcs it hit, some just wounding them. They continued to shoot, arrow after arrow, but they were running low and the orcs were gaining.

"Fall back!" Autumn yelled as she loaded her last arrow, "Fall back!"

They ran back, deeper into the town. She noticed a few orcs approaching some children and she ran towards them, slashing at the orcs. She pushed the children away when she looked up and noticed the ceiling close to collapsing. It came falling down on her and everything went dark.

* * *

Faedra walked through the dark corridors slowly. Her mind was again deep in thought. She looked up when she heard Dwalin's gruff voice. Looking to her right, she walked towards where Dwalin and Thorin were speaking to one another.

"Did you not hear me?!" Dwalin asked sternly, "Dain is surrounded! They're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap," Thorin said calmly, "But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!"

"You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head," Dwalin said, "And yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…" Thorin said, showing he has become mentally affected, "As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield..."I AM YOUR KING!"

Thorin roared and pulled out his sword; however, he is so unbalanced that he almost falls over.

"You were always my king," Dwalin said sadly, "You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."

"Go! Get out...before I kill you," Thorin said angrily, but calmly.

After looking at each other for a while Dwalin turned and leaves, tears dotting his eyes. He walked past Faedra gruffly, as she stared up at Thorin. Thorin, however, was so entranced in his own thoughts that he did not even see her when she walked up the steps to his throne.

"What do you want?!" Thorin asked rudely.

"You have changed, Thorin Oakenshield," Faedra stated bluntly, "You would never try and kill one of your own, yet you just tried."

"You have no right to speak to me," Thorin spat.

"I have every right," Faedra snapped back, "You may be the king of Erebor, but you are NOT my king!"

"If you are in the halls of Erebor," Thorin was now yelling, "Then I am your king."

"You are not worthy of being king!" Faedra yelled back, "You sit on a throne with a crown upon your head behind a wall of stone, calling yourself a king but you are far from any king I know. No king makes others fight his battles for him."

Thorin grabbed his sword, but this time he was steadier, and swung it high in the air. Faedra quickly deflected it by lifting a dagger she spun out from behind her back.

"What do you know about being a leader?" Thorin yelled, "Nothing! You call yourself the leader of the assassins when you do not even know where half of your people are!"

"I know more about being a leader than you ever will," Faedra yelled again, "A leader is someone who stays loyal to the ones loyal to them, who is willing to sacrifice themselves for other lives, and who never runs in fear from a battle."

Faedra put away her dagger after Thorin lowered his sword.

"You use to know that once," Faedra said, more calmly, "And now…"

She looked into Thorin's eyes.

"All I see is a growing darkness inside you," she spoke in whisper, but loud enough so Thorin could hear.

"Get out of my sight!" Thorin said in a low, angry voice.

Without another word, she turned on her heels and left. She walked past all the dwarves who gave her confused looks.

"Where are you going?" Bofur asked.

"It is time," Faedra said, walking up the steps to reach the ledge of Erebor.

"Time for what exactly?" he asked again.

"For me to be the leader I was meant to be," she said.

"No Faedra don't," Tara pleaded, "You will die."

"Then I will die with honor," she said, smiling at her little sister.

She looked at all the dwarves who had worried faces.

"You have all been so kind to me," Faedra said, "I have watched you grow throughout this journey, watch your loyalty and love for one another become so strong that none could ever break it. Thorin will come to his sense, you will see. In the meantime, I want you all to stay here and wait."

"But we want to fight," Kili said, "We never back down from a fight, it is not in our blood."

"Kili," Faedra said softly, laying a hand under his chin, "Right now is a time to learn patience. I promise that something good will come out of it, something always comes out good with a little bit of patience."

"But it seems I have been patient for too long," Kili said.

"Your patience never runs out," Faedra said and kissed his forehead, "Watch over one another. When you come to fight, meet me at the bottom of Ravenhill."

"Why there?" Fili asked.

"You will know when you are there," Faedra said and jumped over the wall, landing on Daeroch.

She rode through the battle, slashing any orc that walked in her path.

"May the Valar protect you," Tara whispered as she watched her sister's figure disappear in the sea of orcs.


	8. To war

The war went on until everyone froze. A great rumbling sound was heard towards one of the great hills and one hooded figure emerged at the top. Soon thousands of Assassins stood together at the peak of a hill, mounted on different breeds of horses.

"Who are they?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Those are the Assassins of Middle-earth," Gandalf said, "We may yet survive this."

Faedra tapped Daeroch with her heal and rode up the hill with great speed, her hood covering her face. Everyone looked in fright and awe at the thousands of assassins on the hilltop.

"Assassins of Middle-earth," Faedra called out as she arrived, "Today is a day of fear, a day of blood, and a day of hurt. Today is a day when your leader has called upon each and every one of you to join me on the battlefield. There are days that we will hide in fear of the darkness, but not this day. There are days that we mourn for the lost, but today is not one of those days. Today we fight side by side as friends, as family, as ASSASSINS!"

There was a loud cheer from the army and Faedra turned to look at the fearful eyes of all on the battlefield. She raised her sword and a booming cheer rang even louder, all of Middle earth could probably hear. She bellowed a battle cry and galloped down the hill, the others following suit. The orcs that had lined up at the bottom started to back away in fright. The horses jumped on the orcs, crushing them.

The war went on and Faedra looked up at Ravenhill where Azog stood. She galloped towards Ravenhill, slashing the orcs that stood in her way. She reached the bottom of Ravenhill and waited, continuing to kill all the orcs and wargs.

A figure appeared out of nowhere, slashing at a few orcs that appeared to have almost killed her. She looked up and recognized the figures fighting style.

When she was close enough she said loud enough for them to hear, "Nice of you to join, brother."

Her brother Faren smiled at her and they continued to fight, side by side.

* * *

Tara sat next to Kili, holding his hand. Many of the dwarves had suspected they were together, but weren't in much of a mood to congratulate them. Soon a figure started to come forward in the fog. Kili stood up first and approached him when he realized it was Thorin.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight _our_ battles _for us_!" Kili yelled angrily, "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

Thorin stopped in front of him and said, "No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight."

Thorin laid his hand on Kili's shoulder, smiling. Kili smiled back at him through his tears and they touched foreheads.

Thorin turned to the rest of the dwarves, asking, "I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?"

The dwarves rose and raised their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again. Tara did the same, smiling at him.

"We need to knock down the wall first," Thorin ordered.

"We could use the bell," Fili said.

Many of the dwarves went to retrieve and Tara was about to follow to help, until she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked at Kili, now smiling.

"I wanted to give this to you first," he said, holding up a silver necklace.

It had a star with a circle around it and a very thin chain. It wouldn't have looked like anything special, but to Tara it was beautiful.

"Oh Kili," she said, putting a hand it her mouth, "It's beautiful."

"I'm sure it would look more beautiful if it was on you," he said, "May I?"

She pulled her orange hair to the side and Kili put it on.

"I was right," Kili said, "It does look more beautiful on you."

He leaned in and kissed her which she happily returned.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled back and kissed her on the nose, "And I you."

They brought the gold bell out slammed it against the giant wall they built. It tumbled down and they unsheathed their swords, running out.

"TO THE KING!" Tara heard Dain call, "TO THE KING!"

" _ **To arms!"**_ Thorin yelled in the dwarf language.

The smashed into the hundreds of orcs. Tara ran towards Dale where many of the injured men and women would be. She didn't like fighting, but she wanted to put some use to her healing magic. She found a lot of injured children, men, and women. She immediately set to work, getting them back on their feet. She did not know where Kili or Faedra was, but they were the least of her concerns at the moment. All she could do was hope they were ok.

* * *

Faedra noticed a huge wagon contraption being pulled by mountain goats through the ice. Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Balin were in the cart. She and Faren was on a ledge and followed them down the icy river, riding their horses. Kili, Fili, and Dwalin jumped on the three mountain goats left, leaving Balin in the cart. She noticed Thorin riding across a bridge, calling out to them.

"Faren!" Faedra called, "Stay with Balin."

He nodded and Faedra rode up the mountain. Daeroch was one of those rare horses that could actually climb a mountain like a mountain goat. Where he learned, Faedra did not know.

When they reached the peak everything was quiet, too quiet for Faedra's liking. She unsheathed her sword and dismount Daeroch. Walking around quietly next to Thorin, they looked up to where Azog should have been standing.

"Where is he?" Thorin said loudly.

"Looks empty," Kili said, "I think Azog has fled!"

"No, he is here," Faedra said, "I can feel it."

Thorin turned towards Fili, "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!"

"We have company; Goblin mercenaries," Dwalin called out from the top of a ledge, "No more than a hundred."

They looked back the way they came to see goblins running over the ruins towards them.

"We'll take care of them," Thorin said, "Go! Go!"

Fili and Kili ran off and the rest stayed to fight.

"I am so sick of goblins," Faedra muttered as she beheaded several.

* * *

Amara rode through Laketown, holding onto Legolas's waist. Tauriel and Lia were close behind as Gandalf came into view.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called, dismounting the horse quickly.

Legolas...Legolas Greenleaf," Gandalf approached them, "And Amara Greenleaf."

"There is a second army!" Amara said.

"Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs," Legolas said after her, "They are almost upon us!"

"Gundabad!" Gandalf said alarmed, "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north."

"Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!" Bilbo asked worryingly.

"Ravenhill," he said.

"Ravenhill?!" Bilbo asked shocked, "Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili - they're all up there!"

Tara being close by, heard Kili's name and approached where Gandalf stood. Together, they all looked out toward the top of Ravenhill, which was now shrouded in mist.

"Kili," Tara whispered worryingly.


	9. so much death

Amara walked through Dale, following Legolas. They came to a part of the city and Legolas peaked around a wall. She walked next to him to see as well and found Tauriel pointing a bow at Thranduil. He angrily cut it in half with one swift movement. Tauriel shocked, drops her bow as Thranduil pointed his sword at her neck.

"No!" Amara yelled, running out.

Legolas tried to grab her, but failed. She jumped in front of Tauriel, pushing her backwards.

" _If you try to harm her you will have to get through me first!"_ she spoke angrily.

" _Amara, leave,"_ Thranduil ordered _"This does not concern you."_

She did not move, but instead stood her ground.

He raised his sword so it pointed at her chest, "I order you to move."

"If you kill me," Amara spoke, "You will not just be taking one life."

He hesitated for a moment, until Legolas pushed Thranduil's sword away with Orcrist.

" _If you harm either of them,"_ Legolas said, _"You will have to kill me."_

Thranduil looked at him shocked and then back at Amara. Legolas approached both Tauriel and Amara.

"I will go with you," he said.

Tauriel walked away and Legolas followed. Amara turned but halted when she heard Gandalf's voice.

"Those gems were not all that your wife left you my friend," Gandalf said, "She left you a son. Tell me, which would she have you value more."

Amara looked forward, saddened by the moving speech Gandalf spoke. She then ran forward, following Legolas and Tauriel up Ravenhill.

* * *

Tara watched as Amara, Tauriel, and Legolas ran towards Ravenhill on foot. She ran towards a mountain goat, jumping on. She rode it through the battlefield, dodging all the falling orcs. She rode as fast as she could, hoping to get there in time.

She rode up the mountain and noticed hundreds of bats flying down towards the battlefield. She dodged them and looked up where she noticed Kili fighting a couple orcs.

"Kili!" Tara screamed and rode faster.

When she had arrived, she stabbed and slashed at the orcs that came near her. She bumped into someone, falling over. When she looked up she realized it was Tauriel.

"Tauriel!" she said happily.

They both ran up the steps, Tara calling Kili's name. They slabbed at any orc or goblin that came their way.

"Tara!" she heard Kili's voice call.

"Kili…" she whispered.

Suddenly Bolg jumped out of nowhere, slamming her against a rock. She shrieked in pain and Tauriel slashed at Bolg with her daggers. He twisted both her arms, making her shriek in pain. Tara ran and deflected Bolg's blow towards Tauriel. She started to fight with Bolg and Tauriel quickly joined her again. He slammed Tara in the stairs and Tauriel into a wall. He pulled out his mace, ready to strike Tara, but Kili jumped out, deflecting the blow.

He managed to get one slash into Bolg, before he trapped him in between his hand and knee. He raised the end of his mace to stab him. Tauriel jumped out, grabbing onto the mace, but Bolg easily shook her off. Tara ran towards him, but he hit her with his mace throwing her at the wall. She watched in horror as Bolg plunged his mace into Kili's chest.

"No!" she screamed.

They both looked into one another's eyes, tears building up. He fell to the floor after Bolg pushed his lifeless body down. He walked towards Tara and she backed up, her back pushed against the wall. Tauriel jumped Bolg and he tried to throw her off the cliff. She held on and instead pushed them both off the cliff. Tara watched in shock as both Tauriel and Bolg fell. She looked at Kili and slowly slid her way towards him, as her body ached.

"No," she whispered and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

Faedra slashed at the the few goblins left, pushing a few down the cliff. Suddenly Bilbo appeared next to her and she looked down surprised.

"Thorin…" Bilbo said, out of breath.

"Bilbo!" Thorin said relieved.

"You have to leave here! Now!" he warned, "Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

"We are so close!" Dwalin said, "That orc scum is in there. I say we push on."

"No!" Faedra said, "That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in."

Faedra and Thorin shared an understanding look.

"This is a trap!" Thorin said.

"We need to find Fili and Kili!" Faedra said, "Call them back!"

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do it," Thorin ordered, "We live to fight another day."

As they turned to leave, they heard a drum sound from Ravenhill. Looking back at the tower, they saw a light appear. Atop the tower, Azog appeared, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him.

" **This one dies first,"** Faedra understood what Azog said, **"Then the brother. Then the elf. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last."**

"No!" Fili yelled, "RUN!"

They watched in shock as Azog lifted Fili by the neck, then stabbed him through the chest with his arm-blade.

" **Here ends your filthy bloodline!"** Azog yelled, dropping a now dead Fili.

"KILI!" Thorin yelled, running down the steps towards the frozen river.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called after, "Thorin...No."

Thorin ran up and down many different stairs, Faedra running after him.

"Thorin watch out!" Faedra called, as Azog jumped out of the shadows.

She ran in front of Thorin, deflecting the blow. Their swords start to slash, as Faedra jumped on a few rocks and jumping off, her sword in the air. Many different orcs arrived, ready to attack her. Thorin, however, deflected the blows as Faedra fought with Azog. He pushed her down a slope, but she quickly got up and ran towards him. She jumped on his shoulders, bringing them both down quite a few rocks and stairs.

They continue fighting slashing and stabbing. Thorin appeared next to her and more orcs started to surround them. Azog lifted his arm-blade and thrust forward. The blade would have pierced Thorin's back had something not gotten in the way. Thorin turned in shock as he saw Faedra standing in front of him, blood soaking her tunic. Azog pulled out, smiling profusely. He pushed her down the slope, bringing Thorin with her, and she slid through the ice. Thorin kneeled next to her, her head in his lap.

"T-There is something I-I need to tell you," Faedra said shakily, trying to breathe best she could, "S-Something only few know about me."

"What is it?" Thorin said, as he knew there was no saving her know.

"A-Azog," she said, swallowing, "H-he was the one."

"The one what?" Thorin asked confused.

"H-He was the one w-who took my home," she said, "W-Who killed my family."

Thorin looked at her shocked. He had never given much thought as to what had happened to her family. He had thought that her kingdom abandoned them at their time of need when Smaug had attacked, but it all made sense now.

"I-I need you to d-do something for me, Thorin," she said, "K-Kill him. Kill him for me. R-Rid everyone of the destruction h-he has caused in their lives. P-Please Thorin. D-Do it for me, please."

With that she breathed her last breath and everything went dark like in her dream, but this time it was no dream.


	10. all we can do is move on

Tara sat next to a motionless Kili, a tear dripped down her nose and landing on his cheek. She held up the smooth stone he gave her in Mirkwood and placed it in his hand. A few more dwarves came into view, looking sadly at Kili.

"I remember when I first saw him," Tara spoke, "I thought he was handsome, but trouble."

She smiled at the thought and a few dwarves smiled with her. She looked at the dwarves and burst into a sob.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she cried.

"It means it was real," Gloin said.

"I wish I never knew what true love felt like," Tara told them and laid her forehead on his chest.

"Now, now," Bofur said, laying a hand on her back, "Do not say that. To be honest, I don't think I had ever seen Kili so happy in my life."

"He's right laddie," Balin spoke this time, "He wouldn't want you upset."

Tara wiped away a few tears, "He once told me, back in Rivendell, that his new goal was to get me to smile more often.

"And that you should do," the old dwarf said again.

She nodded and looked back down at the dead dwarf. She leaned down and kissed him, one last time.

"I love you," she whispered, "You will forever be in my heart."

* * *

Autumn did not see anything, but darkness. Then she saw a light and a face. Bard's face appeared above hers and she blinked a few times. She was alive.

"Ugh," Autumn said, sitting up, "What happened?"

Bard smiled and kissed her quickly. She kissed back but she could not ignore the pain jolting through her thigh, ankle, and head. Her body ached and she looked down to see a bandage covering her thigh and ankle. Her thigh had a stab wound while her ankle was probably just broken. Her head only ached from being hit to unconsciousness.

Suddenly a scream was heard to her right, "Mum!"

Tilda attacked her in a hug, as did Sigrid and Bain. Tilda cried in her chest as she hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh," Autumn said, stroking her hair, "It is alright, we are safe. All of us."

She looked at Bard who was holding Amber. She extended her arms and he placed Amber in them.

"Hi beautiful," she whispered, "Mommy's got you know."

She smiled at Bard, but faltered when she noticed the look on his face.

"What is wrong?" she asked worryingly.

"Children, take Amber and go and help anyone who needs it," Bard said.

They nodded and walked away after Sigrid took Amber from Autumn.

"The assassin leader that you told me about," Bard said, "I am afraid she has passed."

Autumn stared at him in shock.

"Oh my gosh," she said, covering her mouth.

She burst into tears and leaned into Bard's chest. She could not believe that Faedra was actually dead. She saved her when she was a child and now she wished she could have at least said goodbye. She breathed heavily and forced herself to stop.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is move on," Autumn said, her eyes still watering up, "She would want us to do that."

Bard nodded and kissed her forehead. The children rejoined them and Tilda talked happily about how Bard killed one of the giant trolls after riding a wagon.

* * *

Faren quickly ran up towards Ravenhill after hearing the news of Thorin's passing. He needed to know if his sisters were alright. He walked through the ruins, looking at all the fallen orc bodies. He rounded and corner and found Tara staring down at one of the dwarves bodies. He breathed a sigh of relief that at least one was alright, but he knew that her broken heart would never mend. He left his little sister with the dwarf, making sure his presence was not known, and to leave her to mourn for her loss love.

He continued on throughout Ravenhill, calling out Faedra's name. He needed to know if his other little sister was alright as well. He was so engrossed in his search that he had not realized he had run into his wife when he fell after bumping into her. Her look told him everything he needed to know, but he needed to see for himself. He quickly got up and ran towards the icy lake.

"Faren!" Lia called, "Wait!"

He did not stop and kept on running as if his life depended on it. He came into view of a body lying on the ice motionless. He slowly proceeded forwards until he was standing over the body.

"No," he whispered and fell to his knees.

Tears rained down like a waterfall as he picked up his little sister's head and putting it against his chest. Without meaning to, he let out his angry with an accursed scream that echoed through the air. His anger quickly subsided and he burst into a sob, kissing Faedra's forehead.

* * *

Amara walked through Ravenhill, a group of assassins behind her, looking at all the fallen bodies. She heard a shrill scream in the distance and she ran forward. The others followed and when the fog cleared, they found Lia's husband, Faren, holding a lifeless body. She walked forward to see who had fallen and covered her mouth after seeing. She collapsed, but a few assassins caught her.

"No," she whispered, "It can't be."

The army of assassins started to flood in, making a circle around Faren. One assassin started to sing a song that had all the languages merged together. The others joined and it was a very hollow and sad song. Amara looked up as she sang, tears falling down her dirty face. When the song had finished, all the assassins looked at her.

"Who is next?" they asked.

Amara did not have an answer as she did not know. Faedra never told her no matter how many times she asked.

"I do not know," Amara spoke the words that have never been spoken about a leader.

Everyone looked around with worry and confusion.

"So this is it?" another asked, "The time of the assassins has ended?"

Amara just stood there, a silent tear trailing down her nose.

Then finally she picked her head up and said, "No!"

Everyone looked at her confused.

"There is still someone who is to be the next leader," Amara said, "This time, however, we have to find them ourselves."

"But what will we do in the meantime?" one asked again.

"All we can do is wait and be patient," Amara said, walking towards Faren and picking up the sacred sword, "There is someone out there. Faedra would not leave us without choosing a leader. All of us have to work together to solve this puzzle and if you do perhaps think you know the leader, bring them to Rivendell. There a statute will be made to honor our best assassin leader of all time."

Everyone cheered, but it was more a mellow and hollow cheer. It was obvious everyone was still hurt by their passing leader, but if there was one thing they had learned from Faedra was to move on. That is what she would have wanted them to do. Holding onto the past does not do anyone any good.

After everyone departed to help the dwarves clean the mess, Amara kneeled down next to Faren.

"Faren," she spoke kindly, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Come. There is nothing to be done now."

He looked at her, his eyes red from crying, "Not yet. I want to stay here a little longer before we bury her."

She only nodded, but something shiny caught her eye before she left. She looked at a pouch attached to her belt that was partly open. Something bright was sticking out of it and she carefully removed it from her belt. Opening it, she picked up some beautiful white gems of pure starlight.

 _So these must be the gems_ she thought and put them back in the pouch.

"You should take them," he said, after Amara put her hand out for him to take them, "Give them to Thranduil. He will want them. I have no use for them."

She nodded and left him in peace to have a few more moments with his sister. She went to search for her husband, but instead ran into Thranduil who was speaking with Tauriel. He turned upon hearing her footsteps and Tauriel dismissed herself. They only looked at one another, no emotions showing.

"I am sorry," he spoke.

"All is forgiven," she said, "Oh and I believe these belong to you."

She handed him the pouch which he opened. He did not have the desiring look on his face when he opened it. He instead looked guilty upon looking at the white gems.

"What troubles you, _ada_?" Amara asked.

"I have realized to late how much my son really means to me," he said, closing the pouch.

Amara reached out and put her hand on his.

"Do not worry," she said, "He still loves you, even if it may seem he does not."

"What did you mean when you said 'if you kill me, you will not just be taking one life'?" Thranduil asked.

Amara smiled a little and looked into his eyes.

"I am with child," she said.

Thranduil smiled and said, "You and Legolas will make a wonderful family."

She smiled and dismissed herself after asking where Legolas had gone. When she had found him, they walked quietly to the place where Faedra was to be buried. She no longer had any more tears to shed and just stared sadly as they lay her between Thorin and Fili. Kili was on Thorin's other side. She lenaed into Legolas after he contently wrapped his arms around her. They walked away from the burial and towards the white horse they had rode all the way to Gundabad and back.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"To where?" she asked.

"To the North," he said, "I am to find the Dunedain."

Amara nodded and said, "Well I can't let you have all the fun now can I?"

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. He then laid a hand on her stomach making her laugh a little. They then mounted the horse and ran away from the treacheries of Erebor to begin another journey.


	11. authors note

_**Hey guys, so I hoped you like the story. I'm starting a new story called "The start of an unforgettable adventure."**_ **It has new characters in it and is based off of the hobbit story you just read. There are a few characters from the hobbit that is in this story. So I hoped you liked it and will read the next story. Also please review this story and the next if you decide to read it. Thanks.**


End file.
